Dragon's Revenge
by StBridget
Summary: When another Dragon kidnaps Steve in revenge against Danny, Danny goes to great lengths to save him. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

For bswindle20, another take on the request for Danny fighting another dragon to protect Steve. I think this may be more what you had in mind. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny Williams was sitting in his Camaro playing lookout while his partner, husband, and soulmate Steve McGarrett searched (more like ransacked) a suspect's house when he got the call. He looked at the caller ID—Greg Walsh, a fellow cop from Newark, another dragon. Danny groaned. This couldn't be good.

"Williams."

"Bad news, Danny. Hart escaped," Greg said without preamble.

"What?!" Danny was floored. Charles Hart was one of the nastiest criminals Danny had ever encountered, and a dragon to boot. Danny had been instrumental in putting him away in a maximum security prison under heavy, _dragon_ guard. "How is that possible?"

"Picked the lock on his cell, conked the guard on the head, and snuck out in the laundry truck." Greg laughed mirthlessly. "Ironic that we took such care to guard against a dragon and he escapes by very human means."

"Yeah, hillarious," Danny said drily. "Thanks for letting me know."

"There's more," Greg said. "Rumor has it he's heading for Hawaii. He's gunning for you Danny."

"Shit." Hart knew better than to take on Danny—Danny'd already bested him once—but that wouldn't stop him from going after his nearest and dearest—his _human_ nearest and dearest. He'd have to make sure his daughter Grace and his ex-wife Rachel were safe. "Again, thanks for the warning."

Danny hung up as Steve slid into the car. "What's wrong?" Steve didn't need the soulmate bond to know something was bothering Danny. Something big, judging by the mixture of anger and terror coming through the bond.

"One of the criminals I put away back in Jersey escaped."

"And?" Steve knew there was more.

"He's a dragon."

"And?" They were getting close to the crux of the matter, but they weren't there yet.

"And he's headed to Hawaii. He wants revenge, Steve, and just know he'll go after Rachel and Grace."

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly. I have to get them out of the way." Danny was already dialing his phone. "Rachel? I need you to take Grace on vacation for a few days. I can't explain, but it's important...Take her to Disneyland. I'll pay. First class air fare, suite at the Grand Californian, meal, park tickets, everything...Can I afford it?! I can afford it ten times over. Just do it!" People tended to forget that, shithole apartments and constant complaints about money aside, Danny was quite well off. He was just frugal, like most dragons. He preferred to live off his cop salary, his only splurge his car.

Steve glanced over at Danny as he hung up. "Tell me about this guy."

"Charles Hart is one of the worst criminals I've ever encountered. He was a serial killer. He eviscerated his victims and ate their organs."

"Ugh." Steve had a strong stomach, but that was enough to make it turn. "But Rachel and Grace will be safe."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Danny forgot they weren't the only ones he had to worry about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he got the first inkling that something was wrong. Steve had gone on a lunch run, it and was taking an unusually long time. Danny felt the hairs on his neck rise, immediately followed by a churning in his gut. Then he felt intense pain. "Steve!"

The others came running at his cry. "What's wrong?" Kono Kalakaua asked.

Danny held his head against the pounding. "It's Steve. Something's wrong. He's in pain."

Chin Ho Kelly was puzzled. "I thought you could only feel things when you were in close proximity."

"Usually, yeah, but this is bad, real bad. I don't think I've ever felt him in so much pain. I think that's why I can feel it. I have to help him."

Chin put a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"I'll call the hospitals," Lou Grover, the fifth member of the team, offered.

"I'll call the restaurant, see if he made it that far," Kono volunteered.

"I'll see if I can track his phone," Chin said.

They moved off to take care of their respective tasks while Danny tried to focus through the pain, building a wall against it, blocking it out.

His phone rang. "Yeah," he gritted out.

"Well, hello, Detective Williams," an oily voice said over the line. "Our paths cross again."

"Hart. What do you want?" But Danny knew even before he said the words.

"I think I have something that belongs to you. Come and get it." Hart disconnected.

Steve. Hart had Steve. In his rush to get Grace and Rachel to safety, Danny had forgotten the most important person in his life. Steve. His partner. His husband. His soulmate.

Rage replaced the pain. Danny's hands lengthened into claws, his snout lengthened, his body grew scaly, and his tailed poked through his pants. He let out a roar of fury.

Chin, Kono, and Lou rushed back in. "Danny, what's happened?" Kono asked.

Danny was nearly incoherent with anger. He gripped his desk, his claws gouging furrows into the wood. "It's Steve. That bastard has him." Danny didn't have to specify who. The team had been filled in on the situation. "I have to go after him."

Danny moved around his desk, headed for the door, but Chin stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Take it easy. You can't go charging off."

"Get your hands off me. I'm going and you can't stop me." Chin moved his hand just in time to avoid getting his shoulder dislocated as Danny wrenched away from him.

Lou moved to block the door with his bulk. "Chin's right. You can't go off half-cocked. Isn't that what you always get on Steve for?"

Danny looked like his was going to charge Lou, but the big man was unmoved. Kono and Chin each grabbed an arm and twisted it behind his back, restraining him. He fought them, struggling to get free. "This is different. It's _Steve_. He's my soulmate. I can't let anything happen to him!"

Chin and Kono were glad he wasn't using his full dragon strength, knowing he could easily throw them off. "We know," Chin said, "but you're not going to do him any good if you go rushing off."

Danny stopped struggling, but still looked like he'd go off any minute. "What do you want me to do? Wait for a SWAT team?"

"Yeah, actually," Lou, the ex-SWAT captain said.

"You don't get it. Hart's a _dragon_. He'd eat you for lunch. Literally. A SWAT team won't do any good. They'd just get slaughtered."

"At least let us go with you. You need backup." Kono shook her head ruefully at her words. "I can't believe I'm saying that to you, of all people."

"What, and get you slaughtered? I don't think so."

"Kono's right," Chin said. "You can't go in alone. I doubt Hart's working alone. I'm sure he's got others guarding Steve. We can help."

"What if they're dragons? You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then we can maybe at least get Steve out while you deal with them." Chin didn't say that if they were dragons, Danny didn't stand a chance either. They all knew it, but they also knew Danny wouldn't give up without a fight. If he couldn't save Steve, he'd die trying and wouldn't give it a second thought.

Danny relaxed slightly. Chin and Kono let go, but still stood within grabbing distance. "First, you calm down. Breathe deeply. In and out."

Danny followed Chin's advice and took a few deep breaths. Gradually, he felt himself calming, and he shrank back into human form. "So what do you suggest I do."

"We," Chin said. "What do _we_ do. We're in this together."

Danny nodded. "We."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily, Chin was able to pinpoint Steve's phone. He pulled up satellite photos of the area. It was an old plantation with several large outbuildings. Danny pointed to the largest, an old barn. "There. It's large enough for Hart to shift he wants to. That'll be important to him, so he can. . ." Danny swallowed and didn't finish the sentence. He didn't even want to think about what Hart would do. Right now, he could hold onto the cold comfort that at least Steve was still alive. Danny knew he'd feel it through the bond otherwise.

"Alright then," Lou said, taking charge like the SWAT-trained officer he was. "We take the cars in as close as possible and flank the barn. Danny goes straight in after Hart. The rest of us take out any goons and get Steve out."

"I'll fly in," Danny said. "It'll be faster, and maybe I can get Hart before he shifts."

"No, brah," Chin said. "He'll be expecting that. He'll be expecting you to come in by yourself, in full dragon form, guns blazing, as it were."

"Yeah." Lou chuckled. "He won't be expecting actual guns."

Danny considered that. Chin and Lou had a point. "Alright," he conceded. "We do it your way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan started off perfectly. There were five goons stationed around the barn, all human, which the team took out easily and quietly. There was a small side door to the barn, which Lou, Kono, and Chin snuck in while Danny went in the front, still in human form, gun drawn.

Hart noticed him immediately. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Come to collect what's yours?"

"Let him go, Hart." Danny's focus stayed on Hart, who was in half-dragon form, but he took in the rest of the barn. The door where the others were opened into a tack room. Bad for access, but good for cover. Hart was in the large, open space in the middle. Steve was tied to a chair next to him, semi-conscious, a human guard on each side. It looked like he'd been severely beaten, but there weren't any claw marks. . .yet. Danny figured Hart had waited until Danny got there to start the real show. Danny reached out to Steve through the bond to be sure. Steve was groggy and confused, and in pain, but it had dulled so it wasn't the crippling pain Danny had felt before. Danny was relieved. Steve was okay, for now. The others should easily be able to take out the two humans and get Steve to safety, as long as Danny distracted Hart. "Let him go." Danny repeated.

"I don't think so. I haven't even started to have fun yet." Lightening quick, Hart lashed out and gashed Steve's arm with his claws, not deep, but deep enough.

Steve screamed, the sound echoing in Danny's head. Danny doubled over the force of the pain, but it was quickly replaced by rage. The plan flew out the window, along with all rational thought. Danny shifted into full dragon form and lunged for Hart.

Hart shifted as well and countered Danny's lunge. The two dragons filled the barn. The guards fled in terror. Steve, Kono, and Chin raced in and untied Steve, practically carrying him out. Lou called for an ambulance as soon as they were clear. Danny didn't even notice.

The two dragons battled ferociously, teeth gnashing, claws flashing, tails flailing. The burst out of the barn and into the field while the other members of Five-0 looked on in awe.

Hart managed to pin Danny on his back and slice a nasty, deep would in Danny's chest. Danny roared. Instead of pushing up to throw Hart off like the other dragon expected, Danny twisted his long neck and clamped his jaws down hard right behind Hart's head, severing his neck. Hart shrieked in pain and collapsed, dead, shrinking back to human form.

Danny shifted as well. He lay on the ground, not moving, blood pouring from his chest and several other wounds. He'd beaten Hart, but the cost was high.

Steve cried in anguish and raced to Danny, heedless of his own wounds. "No! Danny, don't die! You can't die! I can't live without you!"

Danny opened his eyes and weakly raised a hand to touch Steve's face. "You have to. Don't let me die in vain. I have to know you're okay."

"You're not going to die." Steve ripped off his shirt and pressed it to Danny's chest, trying to stop the blood. Danny's eyes drifted closed again. "Stay with me, Danny!"

Lou was on the phone, calling for a helicopter ASAP. Chin gently pushed Steve aside and took over the pressure on Danny's chest. Steve collapsed on the ground, sobbing and crying out Danny's name over and over. Kono knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around him, murmuring soothing words. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine." She desperately hoped she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eighteen hours later, Danny was finally out of surgery. Steve's wound had been stitched up, and he'd been heavily sedated because he'd fought the doctors and nurses, crying out for Danny. Even so, when Danny had coded on the table, Steve had fought the sedatives and leapt out of bed, tearing out his IV and all the monitors, and getting halfway to the nurse's station before being restrained, given more sedatives, and taken back to bed.

Steve woke to the sound of the heart monitors, his, and another hooked up to the person in the bed beside him. He also felt a heartbeat inside him, pounding in a rhythm to match his own. Danny. Danny was going to be okay.

Steve didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Chin's voice came from beside him. "Yeah, brah, he made it. It's still touch and go, but the doctor's say if he makes it through the next 24 hours he has a good chance. It'll be months before he's back to full strength, though."

Steve sighed happily. That was alright. As long as Danny would be okay, he'd wait forever. That's what soulmates did.


End file.
